hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:List of Crip sets in Los Angeles County/@comment-45.56.154.23-20190724204914
2019 july 25th whats ese this little dog from the Anacostia southside 18th street Mexican mafia we are here in the 8th ward in south east dc homes we die for what we stand for fuck ms13 here in dc they are some punks ese we Mexicans that do not take no shit from any one man you get what iam saying homes we fight black crews from from north east dc we fight ms13 look dc gang shit is not like losangeles man but we bang out here homes other 18th street home boy sets are out side of dc like Montgomery county 7th and broadway gangsters Gaithersburg Maryland tiny locos silver spring Maryland thin you down to prince George county suitland 18th the border brothers faimount heights md kentland18 which is part of landover md marlow heights 18 which is next door to temple hills md insane locos fort washighton md lanham hustlers little watts vatos greenbelt md hyde park gangster locos forest heights Maryland thin ms13 has sets like temple mara 13 which is in temple hills Maryland Forestville mara13 Forestville md oxion hill 13 mob Langley park 13 gangsters we 18th home boys work home boys in prince George county see we do not talk to police like some gangs do but see in south east dc Anacostia neighborhood which mostly African American and its a small area but we hold are own real talk home boy see the black dudes that run the hood try to run us out ese but we fight back because this is where we live so we have to hold it down man see my home boys are from little towns in MEXICO ARE FAMILIES MOVED HERE LIKE FIFTEEN YEARS AGO see iam 20 years old we moved to south east dc when I was two years old when I was in grade school black dudes used to run me and my three brothers home from school and other Hispanics that lived in this neighborhood and my mother and dad could not move to a other neighborhood because they did have the money to move out to Montgomery county or northern va because they are poor so the kids I went to school with we got sick of cats beating us up for money and and shit that why we got in to 18th street gang now we fight them back they have guns so do we you even have a ms13 gang set in a other south east neighborhood called congress heights la mara 13 congress heights is a mostly African American neighborhood we go over their and fight ms13 because we are close see prince George county has still small neighborhood crews but bloods crips from Baltimore and new York have moved in other gangs that are in p g county latin kings and the Dominicans dont play they are from new York city here in dc Dominicans dont play members are up in north west washighton dc area of Columbia heights see we 18th street homies have west ties